


I’ve Got Thick Skin

by maizonikkoku



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gwen Stacy Lives, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizonikkoku/pseuds/maizonikkoku
Summary: And An Elastic Heart.





	I’ve Got Thick Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Song Is Elastic Heart By Sia
> 
> A short fic-mostly venting.
> 
> Warning-Attempted suicide

He is trying to get used to civie life again.

 

It was hard to do without Gwen.

 

Gwen.

 

His ex-girlfriend whom he loved so much that he felt his heart might burst.

 

She left to England like she said she would.

 

She left him alone in New York.

 

Being alone was  **not** something he could handle in his current state.

 

He felt as though he wasn’t needed by anyone, anymore.

 

He wasn’t sure why he felt this way.

 

_and another one bites the dust_

 

It’d be  _so much easier_  to end it all. Now.

 

_oh, why can I not conquer love?_

 

It’d be easier to just...

 

_And I might have thought that we were one_

 

His wrists flicked quickly as he made something akin to a tightrope out of his synthetic webbing across the two large buildings next to him.

 

_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_

 

He started up the side of the shorter building.

 

_And I wanted it,_

 

Soon he reached the top.

 

_I wanted it **bad.**_

 

He started to make his way across the pseudo-tightrope.

 

He thought how mad Gwen had been before she left for England. He **knew**  he fucked their relationship for good this time.

 

Despite the fact that he, as Spider-Man, saved her from her inevitable death.

 

Honestly, what was the point of trying to save lives if he was going to try and take his own?

 

A loud and all-too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

_and there were so many red flags._

 

”Heya, watcha doin’?”

 

It was that stupid mercenary! How did he fail to notice him before...?

 

”What does it matter to you, Deadpool?” Peter said back.

 

He started to walk further along the thin piece of rope. Just one wrong, or in his case, right move, would end it all for him.

 

_and now another one bites the dust._

 

“You’re not planning to do something precarious, now are you, Spidey?” Deadpool said in retaliation.

 

”What if I am?” He started to walk back and forth along the rope.

 

”I wouldn’t do it. What you’re doing now. You could fall. And get hurt.”

 

_Yeah, let’s be clear, I’ll trust no one._

 

”Maybe that’s the point.”

 

_You did not break me._

 

He slid off his web-shooters, tossing them onto the building. Next to the mercenary’s feet.

”Wait, what do you mean by that?”

 

_I’m still fighting for peace._

 

 

“Goodbye, Wade.”

 

He did a rather graceful flip off of the thin rope, said rope giving way with a resounding  _twang._

 

“Wait, Peter-!”

 

He started to roll in the air, his arms outstretched as he accepted this.

 

_ive got thick skin_

_and an elastic heart_

_but your knife, it might be too sharp._

 

**_this is what I want_ **

****

**_this is what I want_ **

 

**_this is is what I want_ **

Those five words echoed in his head. He could feel the ground coming closer.

**_...right?_ **

_I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard._

 

_Yeah, I may snap and I move **fast.**_

 

Suddenly...

He just  _stopped._

Stopped moving all together.

He looked up.

He had been caught...!

By a web...

He tried to look farther.

He saw Wade. With his web-shooters on. He used them to save him.

 

Wade slowly pulled him up.

 

Evntually he reached the top.

 

Peter felt anger towards the man.

Tears welled up in the corners of his green eyes.

 

”Why can’t you just let me have this, W-!”

He was interrupted mid-sentence by the other person kissing him suddenly.

His eyes widened in suprise. He then realized that Wade was _crying_.

He had taken off his mask so that he could speak to Peter better.

 

”Don’t do shit like that, baby-boy.”

 

Hot, angry tears started to slide down his cheeks. 

 “What does it matter to you! The world was functioning just fine before I came, it can continue when I leave!”

 

Wade pushed his nose into the crook of Peter’s neck, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting them on bony hips.

 

”It matters everything to me, baby-boy.”

 

Warm tears started to soak his green sweater.

 

”This world...doesn’t need me.”

 

He rubbed his eyes.

 

 _“Gwen..._ doesn’t need me.”

 

Wade growled.

 

” _I_ need  _you_.”

 

He held Peter closer to his body.

 

”I’ve made a lifetime worth of mistakes. But then you came, and none of them mattered.”

 

He rubbed his nose against his neck.

 

”You didn’t think of me as just Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, who killed for money. You thought of me as Wade Winston Wilson. The man that fell in love with Peter Benjamin Parker.”

 

_But you won’t see me fall apart._

 

Peter stilled for a long moment as he let the weight of the words sink into his skin.  _Wade_ loved  _him._

 

 _“_ You’re not just saying that, are you?” Peter inquired quietly.

 

”If I were just saying that, I wouldn’t have said it.” Wade smiled at him. “Cross my heart and hope to die-if I could.”

 

The smile faded away.

 

”I need for you to make a promise to me too, baby-boy.”

 

”What is it?”

 

”I need you to promise...the next time you feel this way...when you feel useless...” He squeezed him tighter, momentarily. “Come find me. I’ll help you through it.”

 

Peter wrapped his arms around the much larger body of Wade’s.

 

He pressed a chaste kiss to his scarred forehead, tears streaming down his face.

 

_’cause I’ve got an elastic heart._

 

”I promise.”

{{FIN}} 


End file.
